Innuendo
iCarly is known to have many innuendo's or hidden meanings in many of the lines or actions. Innuendo in the Episodes Season 1 iPilot *Carly and Sam talk about Mrs.Briggs's crazy pointy boobs. *Sam calls Carly hot. iWanna Stay with Spencer *Freddie comments about Sam's butt. He said it was shaped like a ham. iScream on Halloween *Sam grabs Carly's butt in the closet, saying, "Wait? Who's butt is this?". iWill Date Freddie *Carly: Sam Oh, you know I love you! *Sam Marissa I'll pay you a thousand dollars for one picture of Freddie's butt. iHeart Art *Sam said that Freddie's butt is shaped oddly. *Spencer: Should I use more here? Joyner: Don't ask me! You use as much as you need! Spencer: But I want your opinion! Joyner: You don't need my opinion! Spencer: I crave it! iHatch Chicks *Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Duke, while trying to pull Spencer out of the heat deck, pull his pants off. *Spencer: Please tell me I'm wearing underwear! iDon't Want to Fight *Freddie thought that Sam had pimples on her butt. iStakeout *Spencer handcuffs Stew and starts spanking him. iMight Switch Schools * In Spencer's mini golf course, one of the holes requires the person playing to putt the golf ball into the crotch of a guy made of wood. If you get it through, the guy yells in pain and covers his crotch. * Sam: Freddie That's the problem, whizz pants! iFence * Spencer says, "Well, this is it, Señor Sabre. I'll never thrust you again." * Freddie sticks a washing hose down his pants. iWin a Date *Carly said that she rubbed lotion on Sam's mom when she had chicken pox. She said that the pox was everywhere. Season 2 iSaw Him First *Sam tells Carly that its obvious why she has a date with Shane, and when Carly asks why, Sam references that it's because she got a new "helping" bra. iStage an Intervention * Spencer: I took this plastic bottle and taped it to my ankle and ran a tube up my p-- pants Carly: I get it! iOwe You * A boy sniffs Freddie's face. * When Emily and her mom try to sell Spencer Fudge Balls, Spencer says, "Yeah, sure, ask me. I'm easy." * When Spencer says, "Those dock workers wanted no part of me or my fudge balls," there's emphasis on the word "balls." iHurt Lewbert * Marissa tells Lewbert that her name means honeysuckle. Lewbert replies,"I like honeysuckle", emphasizing the "suckle". * Freddie says he slept with his socks on... just his socks. * When Lewbert tells Marissa that he wanted to get right to dessert, Marissa says she didn't make any dessert. Lewbert responds with, "I don't know. I'm looking at something pretty sweet." iGo to Japan *Freddie: At least my underwear doesn't have "I ♥ Las Vegas" written across the butt. iPie *Sam wanted to borrow a pair of underwear from Carly. *Trudy said "Let's move this party to the couch". When Spencer says "The couch is broken," Trudy responds with "Let's break it some more." iChristmas *Carly calls Mitch "screwy". iKiss *While Spencer pushes Carly in a wheelbarrow upstairs, he yells "OH, MY GROIN!!!" *A group of boys make kissing noises to Freddie. iGive Away a Car *Sam: Guess the number of zits on Freddie's butt. IDate a Bad Boy *Carly is trying to explain to Spencer how she has grown up. She say, "I'm not a little kid anymore, just last week you went to the store and bought me...". And then Spencer says, "Don't remind me of that," This is a reference to tampons. iMust Have Locker #239 *Carly (to Spencer) and Sam (to Freddie): When did you turn into my wife? iFight Shelby Marx *Carly: "I'm not a twig! I'm getting curvier everyday!" Freddie: "I know." Carly: "Eyes up, dude!" *Carly said that Shelby's butt is cute. Season 3 IThink They Kissed * In their "The Sack" fake infomercial, a woman walks past Spencer, Sam, and Freddie wearing their Sacks, and says, "Hey, nice Sacks!" * Freddie says that if Sam finds out that he told someone he kissed her, he will be kicked in places that should never be kicked. * Carly and Freddie pin each other down rapidly and forcefully. iSpeed Date * When Carly says she'd "rather be alone and crotchety", Sam says, "Crotchety... it's funny 'cause it sounds wrong." * Malika drops Freddie's phone on his groin. * Spencer tries to give what sounds like a "birds and bees" speech to Carly, who immediately says "I'm not having this conversation." iCarly Awards * Sam said she spilled barbecue sauce on the left cup of her fancy bra, to which Carly responds, "Aw, Sam, I told you, when you eat ribs, you gotta wear a shirt." iMove Out *Sam: There's no bathroom in here. Freddie: There's a sink. and Sam shudder in disgust at the obvious implications *Mrs. Benson shows old baby pictures of Freddie nothing to his friends at school. iQuit iCarly *Freddie said that he once gave Spencer a sponge bath. *Freddie was looking in one of the mirrors that help Spencer see the TV. Then he sees Spencer in one of the mirrors, and says "Is that a birthmark on your butt?" while laughing about it. iSaved Your Life *Carly slaps Sam's butt. *When Sam slams her locker on Spencer's face, he says, "I gotta quit saying witty things before I blow!" *Carly opened one of Freddie's drawers and picked up a pair of his underwear. Then she suddenly drops it. *Carly goes in the shower while Freddie is nude, even when she did have her eyes blindfolded with socks. *Carly and Freddie kiss twice in Freddie's bed, when Freddie only has a bathrobe on, but under the covers. iWas a Pageant Girl *Sam gives Carly bra stuffings that her mom Pam previously wore. *After Sam says "I feel hot", Carly says "I feel violated..." IFix a Pop Star * Sam makes a comment on Ginger Fox, saying, "Can you believe six years ago Buzz magazine named her 'Sexiest Woman Alive'?" * Spencer: I feel like I kissed Gibby! iBelieve in Bigfoot * When Spencer is jumping up and down, trying to get water out of his ear, Sam says, "Wow, that's a pretty sexy dance, there." * Carly believed that two squirrels were wrestling, whereas Freddie pointed out that they were not. Spencer then brought up the subject, and Carly looked uncomfortable talking about it. * Spencer says A racoon and a beaver were socializing ''by a river.'' iPsycho * Nora kisses a girl that attended her party. * Sam says, "I could've said Uranus", and she pronounced Uranus wrong. iBeat the Heat *When Chuck and his dad are about to enter Carly's apartment, Spencer says: "Troubles? He beat me, he sprayed me, and slapped me, and violated me..." Season 4 iGot a Hot Room *Gibby's blind grandfather can tell that Spencer's a boy by touching his chest. iSam's Mom *Carly picks up Sam's underwear. *Pam looks at the back of the therapist's pants, and says, "Those pants fit you real nice." Originally, Pam was supposed to look at the front of his pants but Dan Schneider (creator, executive producer) said to actress Jane Lynch this is a kid's show, so please look at the back of his pants. *Carly apologized to Sam by saying she's her best friend...and that she loves her. *When Carly starts to freak out in the therapy box, Pam says, "Are you having girl cramps?" iGet Pranky *Spencer pranks Freddie wearing only swimming trunks. *Carly implies suffocating Spencer to death unless he signs the contract promising to not pull pranks. iSell Penny-Tees *Sam spanks Freddie. iDo *Sam says that Spencer's butt is flat. *Spencer shows his butt to Sam, trying to tell her it's not flat. *Freddie says to Sam suggestively, "Want to putt some meat?" *Spencer says to Jody All naked and Wet and streches it out. *Gordon, when trying to sing, wets himself. iStart a Fanwar *Spencer says: "C'mon buddy, eat my fireballs!" *Carly says, "It's so weird how you guys don't have girlfriends." *Sam says, "We're better than average-looking teenagers with 'those feelings'." *Spencer says, "I will save Fredward by using my long staff", "LET GO OF MY LONG STAFF!", and "Hold my long staff." *Gibby's Grandfather says, "Oh, I love split pea! You can split the pea right up the middle! Ha ha!" Category:Relationship Moments Category:Quotes